Where the hell is it?
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: Collins loses something near and dear to him and he needs to find it before he leaves for MIT. Will he? Oneshot. Read & review.


**This just popped into my head today so I'm writing it before I forget it. Yeah . . . here it is.**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Mark! Did you find it yet!?" Collins' voice rang through the small loft that he shared with his best friends Mark, Roger, Maureen, and Benny (when he was around). He'd been packing for a week to get ready to leave for MIT. He had everything except for the one thing he needed. He never left the loft without it and now he couldn't find it.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here," Mark replied, standing in the doorway of Collins' room.

"Oh. Well did you find it yet?"

"No."

"Damn-it!"

"Collins, will you just face it? It's lost. Just go buy another one." Collins gave Mark the death glare.

"Buy another one?" he repeated. "_Buy another one_!?" Mark backed up.

"I'm guessing that was a bad suggestion," Mark said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Collins yelled, continuing to throw things around the room to find his most prized possession.

"Hey Collins, it's not in my room," Roger said, appearing beside Mark in the doorway.

"Where the hell is it!?" Collins asked no one in particular.

"How should I know?" Roger asked.

"Roger, I'm pretty sure that was a rhetorical question," Mark said.

"Oh . . . what's that?" Collins stopped throwing things and looked at Roger disbelievingly.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. Roger shook his head.

"I'm serious. What is it?" Collins gaze shifted to Mark.

"Mark my friend. Let us pray," he said. Mark nodded, walked over to the side of Collins' bed, and joined his friend in kneeling beside it. "Dear Lord in heaven, we come to you now to ask you for a blessing. I know you and I don't talk much, but I feel this is a time we really need to. I even have Mark here with me as proof. Say 'hi' Mark."

"Um . . . hi God," Mark said.

"You see? Now Roger, my dear, beloved friend Roger, is a little confused. Not only about what a rhetorical question is, but about every damn thing else too. So . . ."

"Collins!" Mark interrupted.

"What?"

"You can't swear and pray at the same time!"

"Oops. Sorry Lord. Please don't let that affect your decision to bless my good friend Roger with some common sense. He _really_ needs it and he doesn't sin . . . much. In your name, amen."

"Amen," Mark repeated.

"Is someone gonna tell me what a rhetorical question is now?" Roger asked, oblivious to the fact that he was just made fun of.

"You have got to be the dumbest person I've ever met in my life," Collins said.

"Well, not everyone is a computer genius Collins," Roger replied just as Maureen pushed her way past him and Mark and walked into Collins' room. "Oh sure. You can go on past. Don't bother saying 'excuse me' or anything."

"Wasn't plannin' on it," Maureen said, smirking. "So, what's happenin' here?"

"Collins is makin' fun of me just cause he's a friggin' computer genius!" Roger complained.

"You don't have to be a damn computer genius to know what a rhetorical question is!" Collins said. He then looked to the sky. "Do you see why he _really _needs to be blessed?" Maureen looked up as well.

"Who are you talking to?" Maureen asked.

"He's talking to God," Mark explained.

"Oh. You guys "prayed" again, didn't you?" Collins and Mark both nodded.

"The kitchen!" Roger randomly said.

"What the fuck?" Collins said.

"We haven't looked in the kitchen. It could be there."

"Good call." Collins took off to the kitchen area and started looking around while throwing pots, pans, and silverware.

"Collins! Watch it!" Mark exclaimed, dodging a flying knife.

"I can't find it," Collins stated sadly. "It's the most important thing to me and now it's gone. Gone, gone, gone."

"Collins, get a grip. It's not _that _important," Roger said. Without warning, Collins pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

"**YES IT IS DAMN-IT!" **he yelled. **"MO GOT IT FOR ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND IT'S SPECIAL!"**

"COLLINS! GET OFF HIM!" Mark yelled, trying to pull Collins off of Roger.

"Collins, it's really no big deal. I can get you another one and send it to you," Maureen said as Collins got off of Roger.

"But Mo, I vowed never to go anywhere without it. That includes MIT," Collins replied.

"Well, I guess you can't go then." Maureen walked over to the couch to sit. As she sat down something fell out of the pocket of her jacket. Collins recognized the item immediately, but wanted to test his best friend.

"Maureen? What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Maureen replied.

"That thing that fell outta your pocket." Maureen looked to her right, gasped, and quickly put the item back in her pocket.

"Nothing," she said.

"Mo," Collins said, giving her a disappointed look.

"It's nothing!"

"Then you won't mind turning your pockets inside out, will you?" Maureen inhaled sharply.

"Not at all," she said. She turned her left pocket inside out. "See? Nothing."

"Other one," Collins demanded.

"There's nothing in it." Collins walked over to the couch and stood Maureen up.

"Girl, if you don't do what I said, you goin' wake up with some aches and pains in the morning," he threatened.

"But Collins, I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much," Maureen whined. "You can't go. If you do I'll cry." Tears started forming in Maureen's eyes.

"Aw, Mo. Don't cry," Collins said, pulling her into a hug. "I promise I'll call everyday."

"Will you write too?"

"Yeah. I'll right, call, send an e-mail, or anything else I can think of to keep in touch with you. Okay?" Maureen nodded, took Collins' beanie out of her pocket, and handed it to him.

"Here. Sorry I stole it," she said. Collins put his beanie on and kissed the top of Maureen's head before hugging her again.

"I'll be back. I swear," Collins assured Maureen.

"When?" Maureen asked.

"How 'bout a holiday?"

"Christmas! I'm gonna get you something!"

"Christmas it is." Collins went back into his room and returned with two bags. "Bye ya'll."

"Bye Collins," Mark said.

"Yeah. See ya at Christmas," Roger added.

"Group hug!" Maureen exclaimed. She and the three males hugged for about five minutes, neither of them wanting to let go. When the hug finally ended, they all said their final goodbyes and Collins left the loft.

**That was totally random. I swear I just woke up and decided to write this. I am **_**very **_**strange for this one. All mistakes are not on purpose, but **_**are **_**apologized for. Now, please review my strangeness. ;)**


End file.
